I Refuse
by EmikoKurosakiakaCupid
Summary: CreepyPastas everywhere. Pairings SlendermanXOC and MaskyXOC but still creepypasta in all its glory. Even though it is a love nguage in future chapters. Not smexy smut sorry.
1. The Starting Point

** All her life all she ever heard was, "Beware of the woods," or "Don't go in the woods," and always the occasional "He wants the children, he wants their souls,". It drove her to the point of hiding in her room sometimes when she was younger in all honesty. She wasn't dumb, she knew they were talking about SlenderMan. A tall, thin, white yet faceless man they say roamed the woods eating children and killing adults who got in his way. She, however, refused to listen. Always saying the same thing since she turned old enough at the age of five to hear the stories, "I WILL MARRY THE MAN IN THE WOODS! NO MATTER WHAT!," she would say as loud as she could muster every time her parents would say something about getting a boyfriend, especially when she turned seventeen.**

** Now that she was eighteen, her parents were even more concerned and more forceful. "Mitsu, we don't want to have to do this but it's for your own good. We have decided on a husband for you and are sending you off to meet and live with him and his family shortly after school lets out for spring break," it was her mother who had dropped the bomb on her. After that she told her mom that she refused to marry someone that she didn't even know and she wasn't going to spend two weeks in a stranger's house, she had a part time job as well as spring break homework she needed to complete. However her mother wouldn't listen, so she ran off before she did something she would regret later. **

** The sky grew dark as the sound of waves and her own crying assaulted her ears. She wondered what she was thinking, chastising herself for falling in love with a supposedly dangerous yet mysterious man she knew nothing about really, except for the stories. She watched as the waves crashed against the rocks below her. It was about a 215 kilometer drop (about 750,381 feet, could be wrong just a guess)with sharp rocks sticking up like hard jagged teeth at the bottom. She was contemplating on jumping when the soft sound of light static entered her hearing. She felt something like a tentacle but not really wrap around her all the way across her body and back around, stopping at the base of her head. **

** She then felt it lifter off the ground and turn her to face the very person she had always wanted to meet. There in a black suit, dark tie, with a white and yet faceless, tall, thin man standing right in front of her in the direction she had been turned in, was SlenderMan. His presence giving off an aura of unwelcomness and worry and yet fear. He was scared she was there, she felt it and gave a resignated sigh. "Why are you in my forest," his voice was deep and had a hint of somewhat softness. Like he was actually worried she was going to decide to jump. "I thought you wouldn't mind too much if i came alone to be alone and to cry. If you don't want me here that's fine too either way. Mr. SlenderMan," she spoke so softly it was barely a whisper. **

** She didn't try to struggle or fight against him, knowing that doing so would probably make the situation worse than it already more than likely was. "What's to stop me from killing you right here and now?," he asked her slowly little by little tightening his grip on her. "Nothing if that is what you wish, I was contemplating killing myself anyway," she said and turned her hazel green eyes to look at the ground. She had the strength and resolve to carry out and go through either situation. "A young adult, why?," he asked. He then noticed the embarrassed blush that came to her cheeks. "Because everyone calls me a Monster Lover. All because ever since I was a child, I had always wanted to meet you, no matter what people said, no matter the price I had to pay," she said tears starting to form in her eyes.**

** 'You did it, you finally met the only one who had stolen your heart since you were a child,' she thought to herself. "Why would a child want to meet a 'child killer'," the man that held her asked seeming to be dealing with conflicting emotions. "Because I didn't want to believe you were a 'child killing monster' for no reason," she said and let out a seemingly pained exhale. She felt it then, his hurt and his fear, they stood out like a clown in a pep rally. She felt him tighten his grip really strongly and really quickly that it gave her a little startle and caused her to gasp. "If you're scared that I'll tell everyone to come after you then you can kill me if you like," she said before adding a sudden, "I would've rathered you kill me anyway." and closing her eyes. She felt him pull her closer to himself and when she opened her eyes, her face was mere inches from his. Her black hair was falling around her face, quite effectively framing it making her look much older than she actually was. She felt his inner turmoil, like he was struggling to come to a decision. Finally she felt herself being put down onto the ground where she fell to her knees looking up at him. "You should go home and never return here," he said his voice sounded... well hurt... like he really didn't want her to go but was expecting her to agree with him.**

** She felt her heart flutter, her long time crush on the mysterious man causing her to start to tremble. She didn't want to leave him, not yet, not without at least confessing before she was sent off to marry and hopefully (according to her parents) forget about her obsession with Slenderman and focus on raising a family. "I'm afraid, I have to disagree with you," she said softly trying not to tear up, she was failing and she knew it, but at this point she didn't care. "Why is that," he asked her. If he had a face, she knew he would have an expression of relieved curiosity. "Because I always said that once I found you, I would never leave your side," she said tears now rolling down her face.**

**She heard him inhale deeply as if he were trying to hide a gasp. "Why would a human risk everything just to stay by my side," he asked quietly for some reason. She noticed he had turned away from her slightly, 'It's now or never. Tell him the worst that can happen is you end up dead, which is better than being taken by someone you don't love,' she thought and took a deep breath. "Because nobody... all my life all I ever heard were hateful and mean things said about you, about how evil you were, how you had no emotion. Not one single person ever told me to try and understand, I did that on my own and was ridiculed for it. I don't know why but, every time that someone poked fun at me, it didn't bother me. I was okay being the weird girl who like Slenderman, I was fine with it, but, when they called you those names it hurt me to the point I refused to eat, sleep, or even drink anything. It hurt so much and I didn't know why," she said her voice finally cracking and tears streaming down in almost rivers down her face. 'I just don't understand it,why would it hurt so much," she said then crying harder. She never liked crying in front of anyone, not even her parents. She always had went to the edge of the woods and hide and cry when she was little. She heard him shuffle as if turning to face her, "When I was little, though I can't remember when I heard it for the very first time, but I do know is that when I heard your name for the very first time, I fell in love with you. I swore to myself one day I would hopefully become the one child that married Slenderman, but now, it's not going to happen. I am being shipped off ASAP to marry someone my parents picked out in an attempt for me to become a 'normal human'." she said and hugged herself. She felt him use one of his tendrils to lift her chin so she was looking at him. "Name," he said softly. **

** His voice with that one word question became deeper to her causing a shiver. "Mitsuki Fumitake, Mitsu, for short." she said unable to take her eyes off of him. "Tell me, why would a child love me," he questioned. In this moment, it was gentle curiosity that laced his voice. "Because without love, even the most strong minded, lose their way," she said softly. Suddenly a cold gust of wind whipped around her and she shivered. It had got very dark and with that very felt him use a tendril to gently grab her waist and pull her into a surprisingly warm embrace. "You always believed never once doubting me and yet you were treated terribly because of it," his words were soft and spoken with an awed yet sad tone. "Can I stay just a little longer, I promise no matter what, I won't run just, please I don't want to go home to a house where I am bound to be sent off to be married, I had refused it but my parents won't listen. So I don't want to go, not yet," she said softly. After she said that she felt him move to a rock and sit down where she in turn sat on the ground and leaned against his legs. "Thank you, Mr. Slenderman," she said as the smell of the forest and the sounds of waves caused her to start drifting off to sleep. "You can just call me Slender, Mitsu," he said and stroked her hair. "Alright," she said before finally drifting off to sleep. **

**(A.N) **

**Finally sorry everyone I know I promised another story sooner but I got busy. Anyway this is chapter one of I REFUSE, a creepypasta fic with all our creepypasta friends. YAY!**

**Anywho please favorite or if not review for me please I do read them and believe it or not I love criticism, so please do me that favor. **

**On that note Imma try to keep the posting dates to the original fridays, this one is the only exception because, well I was excited to finally get it up! I have been writing this one down and letting a beta read it for me and she's been exceptional at giving me ideas for this one to make it a humorous love story but still sticks with all of our favorite creepypastas' natures. there are two OCs' one obviously is Mitsu and the second will be revealed in chappy number two. Until then **

**with love, Cupid**


	2. The Oath and New Home

(A.N. Ok I give up on posting dates because of the fact I always break them due to school or circumstances beyond my control so I will just post whenever I can. Ok with that out the way an apology to u guys and for being so patient I truly thank you and I thank my beta who kept telling me she was dying cause even though she was reading what i wrote in the notebook I think she likes what I am posting much better. I DO NOT OWN ANYONE cept for the oc's other than that I take no credit. Now on with the story)

**She hadn't realized just how tired she was, nor had she noticed that she had somehow managed to get into her bed, that was until she fell and face dived right into her bedroom's hard wood floor. "Last thing I remember was sitting with Mr. Slenderman," she mumbled. 'Call me Slender, Mitsu,' he had said that. She let a blush come to her face, "Oh my fucking god," she mumbled again. 'I can't believe I just fell asleep right there in front of Slender like that! He could have killed you, Mitsu what the hell were you thinking,' she thought and got up noticing that her clothes had been changed. Instead of the black skinny jeans she was wearing she now had on her pink fluffy and not to mention favorite Hello Kitty pj bottoms and instead of her lime green tye dyed shirt that had her favorite band on it sh now had on a light blue spaghetti strap tank top. She did however notice that whoever changed her thankfully left her with a little dignity and left her underwear on her body. 'Thank God, that would have been super and not to mention awkwardly embarrassing,' she thought when a folded slip of paper on her dresser finally caught her eye. **

** She quickly got up and went to retrieve it, she unfolded it and there in beautiful handwriting was a note, from Slender himself. 'He left a note? Why would he do that,' she thought and begun to read. "****_Mitsu, I was afraid to leave you alone in that house. You fell asleep and I overheard your parents talking about you in a manner no parent should ever talk about their child, so I was worried. I left one of my proxies there with you, you don't need to be concerned for this proxy is female and will not harm you. Her name is Shadow, and she will look after you unless she seems it right to bring you back to our home in the forest. Don't worry though I trust you will be seeing me again soon. Sincerest Wishes, Slender," _****it read. "Slender," she whispered and set down the note before leaving her room. "Mitsuki!? Is that you?! Oh you have no idea how... are you alright? You're as pale as a ghost," a short, black haired male said stopping a few feet from her. His eyes the same hazel green as her own. She looked at the man whom for years she had called father, but in all honesty he never felt like much of a father to her. He and her mother both always trying to preserve their bloodlines cultures and traditions by shoving them down her big brother's throat and her's as well. Their mother was Japanese primarily with a tiny hint of Cherokee and their father primarily Native American (he had many different tribes in his bloodline) with a tiny hint of Japanese in his blood, so they always got some traditional whatever it was that day. Her brother had always been like the parent in her eyes, that was because not once did her perturb her from her dreams or goals, but silently would listen as she would ramble for hours about making Slenderman a good guy. **

** "Dad, I met Slenderman. I was sitting in the woods, close to the cliffs and I fell asleep, he watched over me, he brought me home," she said. The man was about to say something when suddenly a proxy appeared, not just any proxy either, the female Slender had noted he left behind to guard her. The proxy girl's hair had been dyed black and it hung down to her waist. She wore a dark blue hooded jacket and a pair of cargo jeans with black converses on her feet. She had on a black masquerade mask that had white trimmings along the edges and the bottom looked something like a mix of western outlaw bandanna and ninja facial cover, either way, it too was black. She also had somewhat pale skin and chocolate brown eyes. "Master Slenderman wishes for your daughter to be at his side," she said eyeing Mitsu's father for any signs of danger. Mitsu knew Slender was watching through the girl's eyes, she could feel it, she didn't need to be told that he was watching waiting for a reason to have her drug out of the house and into the forest to live with him forever. **

**"No I won't allow it, soul eating bastard can't have my fucking daughter! I won't let him take her, She's not even a child anymore," her father said after he had turned pale white from a deathly shade of red. He was quick to stand in front of Mitsu. That is when the proxy spoke again, "No, you just want to keep her bound to a place she hates due to your own selfish desires. You see my master has had several opportunities from the time she was five until now to take her away from you, and I highly doubt she would have objected too much. The only reason you were lucky enough to keep her this long is because my master decided not to separate her from her elder brother after I told him it wouldn't be a good idea to separate them. I am the only reason your beloved Mitsu has lived this long, if not for me she'd be long gone by now," the proxy said. Mitsu looked at her father then at the proxy. "What all do I need to bring," she asked softly not one tiny ounce of the news that just hit her scaring her, she could feel that it was the truth, the proxy was just making something up in the heat of the moment. "No, Mitsuki," her father said trying to block her from entering her room. "I am afraid you sir have no right to refuse my master's order," the proxy said. "Shadow, that is your name right," Mitsu asked the proxy. "Yes, Miss Mitsu," the proxy said. "He can hear everything being said right now, Slender, he can can't he," Mitsu asked. She need for him to be able to hear what she was about to say. It was about damned time she stood up for herself and stopped crying. **

** "He can hear everything, yes," Shadow said. "No, Mitsuki you are not going with this thing to that monster. I for-," "SHUT UP," her father started but she cut him off. "I refuse to live among the humans, I refuse my family name, I refuse my groom-to-be and I refuse my humanity. I give up everything, I chose to leave it all, for the one I have loved since day one, Slenderman, to be there whenever he may call," she said letting the words flow from he heart out of her mouth in a perfect and crystal clear chant. Her father stood there even paler than before, shaking his head in disbelief. "I knew it would come to this eventually," they heard and turned to find a brunette with blue eyes. "Big brother," Mitsu said close to tears. Her big brother heard her, what would he think of her now? "I've seen this comming ever since she turned five. Don't worry Mitsu, I still love you my precious little sister, I'm trusting you into the hands of Slenderman," her big brother said. "Joseph, do you realize what you are saying this demonic spawn wants to take your sister to that soul eating sicko," their father said. Her big brother smiled softly, " I accept your decision and no nothing can change your mind. With a pure heart and soul I place your heart from these hands of mine into the hands of the one called Slenderman and vow this undeniable truth, though you may love him and he love you, I find out he ever hurts you, then I'll die trying to kick his ass in the middle of next week," her big brother said. **

**"Joey, thank you! I love you big brother," she said. "I love you too baby sister," he said and let her retreat into her room to pack some things. "Joseph, what have you done," their father asked standing across from his son and the proxy. "I've set her free," the brunette said. "Baka! Just like your sister both of you, BAKAS!," their father shouted. Joseph having to have had been forcibly retired from the military due to a severe injury, walked up to his father and decked him in the nose causing him to fall backwards. "You're not my commanding officer, so you don't have the right to call me a baka, and Mitsu has never seen you as a father in her life only as someone who sheltered, clothed, and fed her. You nor mother took care of her, especially not when I was overseas, so you don't have the right to call her a baka either. As far as I'm concerned, you and our 'mother' were only good for bringing us into this world," Joseph said and turned to find Mitsu standing beside the proxy. "Mister Joseph, I will be there everyday to make sure my master takes good care of her and if we ever need anything, my master says he will send me to let you know," the proxy said stepping from beside her. **

**~~while Joey and their dad were going at it and Mitsu was in her room packing her stuff~~**

** Slenderman found he wanted to jump for joy, cry, and bust out in laughter as he watched through the eyes of Shadow Guardian, his only female proxy. Masky and Hoodie were beside him, watching through their link to Slenderman as well. "She is definitely a unique one, I can see why Shadow asked you to spare her thirteen years ago. Who knew that one of your would've been victims would claim undying love for you Master," Masky said holding back a small chuckle. "Indeed, unique. Perfectly suited almost, it would seem for you Master," Hoodie said. "Let the other's know we will be getting a new house mate and that they are to prevent any twitchy 'i want to kill you' behavior towards her. Am I clear," Slenderman asked. "Yes Master," Hoodie and Masky said in unison. Not too long after he heard the murmuring curiosities of what the new housemate was going be like. **

**~~Mitsu is all packed and is now traveling to the Pasta mansion after her final goodbyes to her big brother~~**

** She felt nervousness, the likes of which she never felt before. To be perfectly honest she was scared though when she said the Oath, she meant it from the bottom of her heart. "Say, Shadow. I have a question," she said easily keeping up with the proxy. "What is it Miss Mitsu," the proxy said glancing back at her. "Ok, you don't have to call me 'Miss' after all I am pretty sure we are around the same age and that's weird for me. I maybe part Japanese, but that doesn't mean I'm dying to be part of the culture," she said. "Then what should I call you," the proxy said stopping and turning to face her. "How about just Mitsu, leave off the 'miss' and call me Mitsu," she said smiling. "Alright, Mitsu, what is it you want to know," the proxy asked before starting to walk again. "This place we are going, am I going to be ok there," Mitsu asked. "Of course, you will have Master, myself, and at least Master's other two proxies by your side, we'll protect you," the proxy said and gave a smile. Even though she couldn't see it Mitsu knew the female proxy was sending a reassuring smile her way, so she smiled back and nodded. "I'm trusting you to have my back," she said. "Of course Mitsu," the proxy said and continued to lead the way. **

(A.N. again)

wow okay I got really in the zone with details this go round. First of all a reminder I OWN NOTHING except for obviously the original characters. Before you ask why Shadow would go against Slender eating Mitsu is because she saw something in Mitsu that would benefit her master that is why she asked he spare her life. Did or more like does Mitsu understand any of this, the answer is nope, her elder brother kept her in the dark about it but he knew shadow had been watching over Mitsu since she was five

Another note Shadow and Mitsu are the same age just like two months apart. Shadow however has just grew up learning to be a proxy and watching over Mitsu for Slender.

I would also like to clarify that I am not a racists though u guys r probably gunna think that now that I have said it but I am not. I have a lot of different cultures in my blood from both my mother and my biological father (ugh i hate calling him that) anyway and i have an uncle that is asian more specifically yes he is Japanese even tho its only like a quarter it still counts. I also had to change the rating due to the amount of cussing and dirty bad words involved in all honesty I'm surprised Beta-chan hasn't kicked my ass for it yet. Oh well Until next time, that's all for now

With Love, Cupid


	3. Introductions and a Double Wedding

_A.N.: Alright let me just say that for those who actually read this going to become crack fic, that's right I said it, I apologize. You see for some reason I can NEVER APPEASE BETA-CHAN! Seriously, I don't write in the notebook for awhile, she is bouncing in her seat telling me to write more, I take a break from typing in order to write more I leave her on a cliffhanger. At least I finally got conformation that Beta-chan actually does prefer the typed version due to the details,forgive me alright beta-chan if I were to write like I type I wouldn't be able to do any kind of school work. Anyway, on with the story. _

** It didn't seem to take very long after her conversation with Shadow to get to the Creepy Pasta Mansion. She fidgeted with her strings on her Gothic Lolita dress. 'You are going to be fine Mitsu, after all if all else fails you have Slender and Shadow by your side,' she thought which caused her to remember something Shadow said to her father. "Shadow, Can I ask you another question," she spoke softer. "Yes, what is it you need Mitsu? Do you need me to carry you inside," Shadow asked looking at her. "Oh, No I'm fine. I just...I'm curious, why did you tell my father that stuff, about watching me since I was five years old I mean," she asked. "I may be two months older than you Mitsu, but what I said wasn't a lie. At first my job was to simply keep an eye on you, as Master Slenderman's prey. However, I don't know what convinced me to stop him. Maybe it was the way I saw your eyes light up whenever you were around your elder brother and I saw myself, maybe it was the way I saw you react whenever someone spoke ill about my master. Then it could always be the way I saw the thought of you as dinner affected my Master. He grew to love you too much, so much that the thought of you as his prey caused him to nearly lose his mind, or it could of been a combination of everything. All I know is I saw something in you that made me want to discourage him, so I did. That is a point your biological father doesn't seem to understand, Master was going to devour you the moment you entered the woods when you turned ten years old. However, something else easily helped me convince him not too, and that was your singing," Shadow said. **

** "I think I remember that, I had the feeling of being watched but I didn't care. I remember thinking that if Slender could hear me then that's all I needed," Mitsu said. "Right, Master fell in love with your voice, nothing to him became more valuable than you did. You became his precious diamond. His crown jewel, and because of that he had to find a new target," Shadow said. "But He didn't care because, He knew, like Joey did, that one day I would say the Oath and he would be able to claim me as his after all the years of patiently waiting," Mitsu said and smiled softly. "Exactly," Shadow said. "Well the let's not keep him waiting any more longer than necessary, let's go inside," Mitsu said. "Are you sure," Shadow asked. "Yup, after all, the man I love is waiting for me to come home," she said and looked at the proxy. Shadow gave a hidden smile and opened the doors to reveal a living room full of creepy pastas. "Looks like the whole family is here to welcome you home," Shadow said and went in ahead of her. "Who is she Shadow," she heard a male voice say and looked around to find the voice belonged to a long, black haired boy with white skin and a carved smile on his face. Beside him sat a red and black furred husky with an abnormal smile for a dog. **

** "ATTENTION ALL CREEPY PASTAS," Shadow said gaining everyones' attention. "Allow me to introduce to you our new housemate and the going to be bride of our beloved father figure Slenderman, Mitsuki Fumitake," Shadow said. "Actually it's just Mitsu," she said interjecting in her preferred name. "How do we know your telling the truth," the boy said again. "Yea, I mean who has ever heard of Slenderman actually picking someone to start a family with," a boy who looked like Link but had black eyes with red pupils said moving to stand beside the carved smile boy. "That is enough," a guy with brown hair and a white mask that had painted in black eyes and black lips said and moved to stand in front of her. "You got to be kidding me," the first boy said. "Jeff, What Shadow is saying is true, I don't like the fact that you are starting to go against a direct order from Slenderman himself," the masked boy said. That's when two more stepped up beside the masked boy, one in a hoodie and the other in a pair of goggles and small gas mask looking thing. "Hoodie, Masky, and Toby, thank you guys. I knew I could count on at least you three," Shadow murmured. "Jeff, why do you care? I-It's not like she plans on hurting us or sending p-people a-a-after u-us," the goggles boy said stuttering. "I think I'm going to side with Shadow this time," she heard the husky say in a bark. "Smile, are you serious," Jeff said and watched as the dog trotted over to Mitsu. She looked at the husky and asked quietly, "May I pet you." When the canine gave an affirmative nod she gently scratched his ears. "If Smile believes it then I'm in," a monochrome male clown said and teleported behind her and set his hands on her shoulders. "Hi I'm Laughing Jack, call me LJ it'll make it easier to remember k,"he said giving her a reassuring smile. "Sure, It's nice to meet you LJ," she said. **

** At this point almost all of the other's that had been in the room now stood around Mitsu, guarding her against the two threats in front of her. "Um, LJ. I caught the one with the weird carved smiles name but what's the almost Link look-a-like called?." she asked LJ who still had his hands on her shoulders. "The elf's name is BEN, like short for Benjamin, but it has all three letters capitalized I don't know why either," he said. "It's because Big Brother BEN likes to be funny and weird," a little girl in a pink nightgown stood in front of her and looked at her and LJ. "My name is Sally, are you really gunna be Papa Slendy's bride?." the little girl asked. "Yes," she said looking at the little girl. "Then you'll be Mama Mitsu," Sally said and hugged her waist. Eventually the two that didn't want to believe gave up and everyone else relaxed. "Now introductions and you two will go first," Shadow said pointing at Jeff and BEN. "Actually LJ and Sally told me their names," Mitsu said and walked up to the two boys. "It's nice to meet you BEN, and Jeff, I hope we can get along," she said. The two looked at her dumb stricken. She had seriously just acted like they weren't threatening her very life and now was playing sugary sweet. "Yea, getting along, totally," Jeff said. "Good because I didn't want to have to take away your favorite things in the whole world and then have shadow torture you in anyway she sees fit to the punishment. I can be very nice and helping until you make me angry," she said and then continued on to meet EJ (Eyeless Jack), Masky, Hoodie, and Toby. Then Jane and Laughing Jill and Clockwork who insisted on being called Clocky. After she met everyone, well that was at the house at that current time, Shadow whisked her away to Slender's office. **

** "Nervous," Shadow asked softly. "Not anymore, because I now know that the worst is I either end up dead or pregnant and as long as it's Slender that is the cause then I think I'll be happy either way," she said and smiled at Shadow. "Alright then," Shadow said and knocked on the door. "ENTER," they heard from behind the door. Shadow opened the door and Mitsu took a deep, calming breath. "Master, Mitsu has arrived," Shadow said and Mitsu saw the man move from his spot behind a desk and walk up to her."Slender, it would seem I'm home," she said with a smile that was trying to hide laughter. "It would appear to be the case, Welcome Home," he said and pulled her to him before kissing her passionately. "My darling Mitsu," she heard him say in an awed disbelief. Not that she blamed him, he was probably used to hateful things being said about him, so for someone to say something so powerful and mean it from their heart, it must be almost unbelievable. "Slenderman," she asked when she felt him pull away and found out rather quickly why he did so. "Mitsu, I have watched you grow since you were five years old and it was you who saved me from insanity eight years ago. Mitsu, Love please, know that Slenderfolk traditions are different from that of humans, none-the-less, I feel it only right to ask you in such a way. Mitsu do me the honor of becoming my bride and mate," He said and looked up at her from his knee. She admired the ring in the box, screw getting to now the person, she knew all she needed to about Slender and his pastas, what she wanted was to be his in mind, body, heart, and soul and so without much thought or hesitation she reached her decision. "Yes," she said and held out her hand so that he could slide the ring on her finger. ****She had never been so happy in her life so when she noticed that Shadow had a ring on her finger as well she got an idea. **

** ~le time skip brought to you by Beta-Chan cause I'm too lazy~**

** Mitsu and Shadow got ready together, since neither really wanted a dress Mitsu managed to make a compromise. Shadow only had to wear a dress this once and not even for a whole thirty minutes then when the small ceremony was over she could change into her customary outfit. Mitsu smiled at Shadow's long, dark purple wedding gown. At least Trenderman, whom Mitsu came to find out was Slender's eldest brother, didn't insist on white for Shadow. She, on the other hand, felt it better to wear white and Trender outdid himself with her dress. It was a long, ivory white, strapless gown with beautiful sequins and swirls in the bodice. He had styled with some resistance, Shadows hair into a ponytail with some bangs framing her face. However, Mitsu got worse, He had decided since Mitsu was more willing to sit through however long it was, He would get a bit creative. He styled her hair so it looked like two Native American pigtail braids and then got a white and light blue feather hair clip and stuck it in her hair so it hung near her face. He then added just a little bit of eyeliner and both Shadow and Mitsu were ready to walk down the little homemade aisle to Masky and Slender. **

** It was a short ceremony due to the fact it wasn't really legal or anything it was just a courtesy for Mitsu, whom in turn appreciated the effort. So needless to say instead of a honeymoon, she let Slender win the battle and let him lock them in what was now going to be their bedroom for a few months while Masky and Shadow went on the actual Honeymoon. So when she felt movement sometime a couple months later she new her mate and husband was awake. However, what she didn't count on was for him to get still before brushing a strand of hair out of her face. **

**~gotta go to what Slender is seeing..Sorry...i do try and prevent this so it shouldn't happen to often as to not to confuse u guys~ **

** It had been the longest time, matter of fact he couldn't even remember the last time he slept so soundly. He shuffled on the bed slightly and looked down at his beautiful mate and wife. Her caramel tan skin glowed softly in the morning light, and what she had on was very inviting in tempting him to let his hands roam over her body. She was wearing a baggy sweater dress that came down to about mid thigh and was a deep shade of blue with silver and black accents. Also she had on a pair of black stockings and panties from what he could see due to the dress riding up in her sleep. Perfect in every aspect right down to the way she slept curled up in a fetal position, he let an unseen smile come to his unseen lips and gently brushed a strand of her ebony black hair out of her face. He watched her stir in sleep for a moment before turning to face him. "Hmm you know you could've woken me up, I would have made some coffee for you and brought it to you before I had to go make breakfast," she said looking at him with her beautiful hazel green eyes. "It's alright, I wanted to stay here with you a little longer with you anyway," he said stroking her caramel tan cheek with his thumb. "I wonder why everyone is so afraid of you. You're nothing but a big softie," she said and kissed him gently. He just smiled an unseen smile and quickly positioned them where he had her pinned down on the bed, his grip not tight but gentle. "Only for you, my beautiful Mitsu," he said and kissed her. **

** ~back to Mitsu~**

** She kissed her husband, by Zalgo she loved calling him that, and after many protests from him about let the others fend for themselves, and many excuses from her about how breakfast was the most important meal of the day, she finally made it into the kitchen dressed in her favorite sweats and t-shirt. She quickly got everything prepared and started cooking after turning on the coffee. Chocolate chip pancakes, with bacon, and eggs sounded really good so that is what she had decided on. She was mid flip on a piece of bacon when Smile trotted into the kitchen. "Good morning Smile, my four legged, furry friend. Would you like a piece of bacon? I'm afraid i made all the pancakes with chocolate in them," she asked the husky. "Piece of bacon? Yes please Mitsu," he yipped happily. She smiled and found one that was mostly cool and handed the delicious treat to the canine. "Thank you Mitsu, the greatest person in the house," he said in a happy little howl and went to the black and grey doggy bed Mistu got for him to lay in when he felt like hanging out in the kitchen. "After you finish, do you mind going and rounding every one up to come to breakfast," she asked him not looking away from the stove. "Not at all," he yawned. **

** It didn't take long for the sleepy house residents to make their way to the kitchen after Smile got them awake enough to smell the food. Unfortunately Jeff seemed to be in one off his unrelentless harassment moods and was on Mitsu's case as soon as he entered the kitchen. Mitsu knew she was grinding her teeth, however she didn't think Slender could hear it much less anyone else, so when her loving husband hit the teen upside the head with his newspaper it was a small surprise. "Jeffrey, enough," the suit clad man said. "But Slenderman~," Jeff whined. "Don't even start Jeffrey, think of all the things she has done since she came here, things that she doesn't really have to do. How quickly she accepted you all and how she worries about all of you whether or not you care or notice. She made a sacrifice and in the end it gave her a chance to become like a mother which is something you, all of you, needed. She doesn't ask for much Jeffrey, just that you be safe and that you show her just a little respect," Slenderman said. Jeff looked at the floor before looking at Mitsu, "I'm sorry," he said. "It's alright, for now," Mitsu said and then threw on a smile. "So who is ready for breakfast," she said looking at everyone. "We are," they all shouted together, returning her smile. Yes she was like their mother, that was one thing no one would deny.  
**


	4. Big Announcement and Meeting the Bros

_A.N. Sorry everyone, with graduation, job hunting as well as figuring out what my college major is going to be and looking after three younger siblings (that's right three). Poor Cupid here has been run ragged and on top of having some major allergy symptoms causing me to get sick, I've just been pushing myself. Oh well, for you guys all this hard work is gunna be worth it. Beta-chan has given me a few good ideas for upcoming chapters as well as some little spin-off chapters that are sure to at least I hope make you smile. Any way let's get this story going, please enjoy!_

**So needless to say, two more weeks passed and Shadow and Masky were due back any day now. It seemed to be forever for Mitsu though, she loved the slightly elder girl like she did everyone else, she loved the girl with a maternal love. She let out a sigh as she stacked dishes carefully in the sink, she had started humming when she felt a pair of arms come up and wrap around her pinning her arms to her sides ad crossing over each other at her waist. Now in her time spent with her beloved husband and dear adopted daughter Shadow, she learned that each had a specific way of hugging her from behind so they wouldn't scare or confuse her in their effort to get the physical contact they wanted. Slender preferred wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her slightly and gently to lean into him with his head resting on top of her own in a loving yet protective embrace. Shadow on the other hand liked watching what Mitsu was doing so she would always lay her head on Mitsu's shoulder so she could watch and wrapped her arms so they always pinned Mitsu's arms to her sides leaving just enough room for her to finish whatever household chore she might be working on and always Shadows arms crossed over each other at her waist. Slender's style always left her arms free to reach up and hug his neck if she wanted which means she had plenty of room to do whatever, however, this time it was her dear little Shadow that was hugging her from behind.**

** "Shadow, welcome home. Did you and Masky have a good time? Where is he anyway, you would think he would come and say hello," she said smiling softly. "We had a wonderful time. However, Masky, he is upset that I told him he couldn't take a ton of cheesecake and then the fact that he ran out not even five minutes before we got back. I hid some for you though, and Masky, well he went to our room, I think trying to keep up with his hyper active bride has made him tired," Shadow said smiling under her mask. "I see, and thank you for hiding some for me," she said. Mitsu knew she had started craving cheesecake about a month ago and she knew why, hell, even Slender knew, and she planned to tell everyone, just wanted to let all the females in the house know before anyone else because women were more than likely to be a little calm or so Mitsu hoped. However, things in life, never go as expected and this was the case for Mitsu. Right at that moment, Jeff walked in and started picking on Shadow. Mitsu was close to the snapping point and Jeff's next words sent her over the edge of said point. "So tell me little female proxy, when did you and druggie proxy get back," Jeff said his already wide smile getting bigger. "Jeff, stop it," Mitsu warned. Jeff was riding on her nerves and it was unhealthy for her to be stressed in her current condition. Jeff for once since Slender had gotten on his case about showing Mitsu a little respect tried to actually argue with her about poking fun at Shadow and Masky, and for the first time since she had gotten to and started living in the Creepypasta Mansion, showed that she wouldn't be pushed around and she wouldn't tolerate bullying. She literally, sent Jeff flying with a swift kick to the abdomen, into the nearest corner. "Time Out Time, and don't you dare think about getting up until I say so," she said darkly. **

** BEN had entered the kitchen about that time so he didn't understand why Mitsu had gotten so violent with Jeff, no one in the house had ever seen Mitsu lose her temper before. However, BEN decided that it would be fun to test the waters. "SEXIST! Mitsu, it seems like you are always targeting the boys to get onto but never the girls, so you have gotta be SEXIST!," BEN shouted drawing the attention of the entire house or so it seemed, especially when Slender came to see what the commotion was about. "BEN, do you have any idea, how much of yours and Jeff's bullshit I put up with? You call me sexist for finally putting my foot down about bullying in this household. DO have any idea how much unnecessary stress both you and Jeffrey cause me? Stress that now that I am pregnant, I don't need. So go ahead and call me what you like, but just know, I'm not putting up with your fucking bullshit nor anyone else's. AM I CLEAR?!," she said and realized then that everyone was in shock. "Wait did I hear that right, did you just say your preggers," Shadow said softly. Mitsu let out a sigh, she really wanted to go take a nap. "Yes, I am pregnant," she said. "Yay, Ohmigersh, Ohmigersh, Ohmigersh! Imma be a big sister," Shadow said and started dancing around the room. Jeff, not daring to move from the corner, turned to face Slender. "Yes, I know this comes as a shock but it is true, Mitsu is pregnant with obviously my child," Slender said walking over to a tired, unmoving Mitsu. "W-wait, t-t-that means," Toby said before blushing and fainting only to be caught by Hoodie. "It means little Slender Babies!," Clocky said before following suit and dancing around the room with Shadow. "Well this is how I wanted this big new to be announced," Mitsu said. "Now, now dear," he said and scoped her up bridal style throwing back a wash the dishes to a hyper Shadow before carrying Mitsu to their bedroom. Once she was in the safety of their bedroom, that's when Mitsu began to cry. "Love, please calm down. It's going to be ok," he said and soothingly stroked her hair.**** It seemed to take at least an hour before she finally was able to calm herself and go to sleep. **

** When she awoke again she was securely tucked into not only the bed but also her loving and ever so sweet husband. She could tell he was awake, however she also knew he was content to just lay there with her. "How long?," she asked not really feeling the need to finish her question. "About an hour or so," he said and pulled her closer to him. "I had asked Shadow to wash the dishes in your stead, however with the amount of excitement she had, she might have just decided to clean the entire kitchen," he said gently rubbing her abdomen. "I can only imagine, Slender love," she said softly closing her eyes. "Yes my Mitsu," he asked. "I know your other two brothers probably know about me by now thanks to Trender, but you know, we also need to tell them about the little one," she said and turned to look at him. "Do we have to? I really don't want to," he said. "Don't want to what my dear little Slendy," a energetic voice followed by the sounds of bells filled the room shortly after Slender asked his question. This caused Mitsu to jump slightly and Slender to hold her to him in a gentle yet protective grip and give out a hiss like warning to the intruder. "Splendorman, please refrain from doing that in the future," he said darkly. He started gently rubbing Mitsu's back in order to calm her. Mitsu looked at the man who had entered their personal haven to find that he indeed looked like her husband but with some differences. His suit had multiple multicolored polka dots, a red bow tie sat around his neck, and he had a cane and a top hat whose band was the same red as the bow tie. "Sorry dear Slendy. So this must be my beautiful younger sister -in-law. Nice to meet you sweetie, I'm Splendor, the third eldest brother of Slender," Splendor said and knelt down beside the bed in front of Mitsu. "Nice to meet you," she whispered. "Such a cutie," Splendor said. "So tell me my favorite brother, when did you finally take her and mark her as your mate?," Splendor asked in curiosity. "Three months and two weeks ago," Slender said matter of factly. "So since we were going to tell all three of you elder brothers you might as well be the first to know. I am pregnant, you are going to be an uncle," she said softly as she sank closer to her beloved in hopes he could protect her if all else failed.**

** The elder male just sat there for a few moments as if he were digesting the information. "Wow, that's incredible! How far along are you," Splendor asked gently taking her hand, he meant her no harm. "About a month and two weeks," she said blushing. "Oh, that is something, you really don't waste time, do you Slendy dear," Splendor asked a small smile barely visible on his face. "It's not that..," Slender said not finishing his sentence and setting his head on Mitsu's, he was use to Splendor asking questions about things that weren't any of his business. Splendor slowly stood up and then teleported out the room. "Now I am worried, I feel like I should say sorry," she said looking at Slender. "No need to love," he said and kissed her. However, their tender moment was interrupted when loud crashes were heard from the living room then in the kitchen. Mitsu groaned in aggravation, "What are they doing now," she said and slowly got up and got ready to walk downstairs. "careful love," Slenderman said and used his tendrils to help her balance herself. "Thank you dear. I swear it better not be BEN and Jeff trying to kill each other again," she said and walked out the room and downstairs into the living room. "Alright! Whoever is trying to kill who, I don't want to hear any ex-cu-...uhhh," she said rounding the corner into the kitchen only for her sentence to become cut off at the sight that met her. She was met with the sight of Trender and Shadow in the middle of what looked like a match to see who could choke the other out first. "Um... Hi, Trender might I ask why it looks like you and Shadow are trying to kill each other?," she asked smiling nervously. "He is destroying my hard work, I cleaned not only the kitchen from top to bottom spotless and squeaky clean but also the living room and he is putting up streamers and decorations," Shadow said pointing at Trender. **

** "Well excuse me for wanting to do something nice for her, I just heard the news, Congratulations on the little one, little sister." (Trender has seen her as a little sister since day one) "Thanks," Mitsu said. "So this is our darling little sister-in-law we have heard so much about and might I say what a lovely little thing she is, yes the glow of pregnancy really suits you little Mitsu," she heard a dark seductive voice say and felt tendrils wrap around her and turn her to face yet another slenderbeing. This one was way different than her mate, Trender or hell even Splendor. He had his mouth visible and rested between his sharply pointed teeth laid a lit cigarette, he had a fedora on his head and a trench coat around his body, she could tell that hopefully his top half was the only thing with no cover as she could see his chest through the open top of the trench coat. He also had on a pair of fashionable hiking boots, which seemed odd to her, but then again, she was odd herself. It was then she noticed the rose in his pale hand that he was offering her, "I'm Sexual Offenderman, please my dear little sister-in-law, call me Offender, if you wouldn't mind too terribly much," he managed to say before out of the blue she heard her mate. "Shadow," was all he said before the proxy grabbed a nearby streamer and jumped onto the back of the slender brother that had her in his tendrils and started to strangle him with it, which in turn caused him to let go and her to be pulled into her mate's loving embrace. Once the elder female saw that her best friend and adopted mother was now out of Offenderman's embrace and instead in her master and adopted father's she loosened her grip and dropped down and moved to stand by Slender's side. **


	5. Fear, Zalgo Pays A Visit

_Hi everyone! Cupid is back with another update! I know Beta-chan is excited for this update, because in this chapter shit gets crazy as fuck. Be warned, and on another note if I haven't said it before please allow me to say it now. I, Cupid, do not own the CreepyPastas in any shape form or fashion. I, however, do own Mitsu, Joey, Shadow, and any other future OCs that may appear within the story. So with all that said and belief that I have covered everything that needs to be said. Let the Chapter begin! As always, With Love, Cupid-chan~._

**The tension between the two brothers was starting to affect Mitsu's anxiety. Noticing this Trender took the easy route out and changed the topic. "You know Mitsu, I don't believe you ever told us what made you decide to say the Oath in the first place," He said genuinely curious. Mitsu felt her face flush, she had never told anyone, except maybe Slender and Shadow along with her brother, that she grew up wanting to be Slender's wife/mate. She never told anyone for fear of the intense bullying only becoming worse. It was not a topic she spoke of often. "I...um...It...I never really needed to think on the matter of saying the Oath, It was just a matter of timing, that and I wanted at least my father to hear me say it. Hear me stand up for something I truly wanted and that was to be with Slender," she said her voice almost inaudible. "W-Wait a second, Slendy, did she really say it in front of the man," Splendor asked nervously. "Yes, and her mother and elder brother heard it as well, I'm surprised the whole neighborhood wasn't listening in with all the shouting her father was doing, nearly took out my eardrums," Shadow said. "S-Shadow! You promised you wouldn't tell them!," Mitsu said ****embarrassed. "You didn't even realize your mother had heard it as well, and believe me when I say I had to control my temper so I wouldn't go snap her neck," Shadow said clenching her teeth together at the thought of Mitsu's mother calling Mitsu names like whore, bitch, and slut all because Mitsu denied her humanity and chose to be happy and refused the arranged marriage. It reminded Shadow of the second Mulan movie, the one with the three Princesses and the arranged marriages and that if they didn't they felt they would dishonor their family. Yeah, it reminded Shadow of that, and Shadow may only know what Mitsu said and did, but because of that she knew Mitsu's personality, and arranged marriage like some kind of Disney nobility was NOT Mitsu's cup of herbal tea. Mitsu, was no debutante, not since she was five and definitely not now. "I appreciate you controlling your anger Shadow, however, I wouldn't have cared either way, hell by now I'm sure Joey has broken off his ties with them and is now living alone. They've probably gone back to Japan for all I care, good riddance," Mitsu said and hugged herself. "My brother is the one that gave his blessing and set me free, I think that if he hadn't heard it and gave his blessing, then I would be depressed. He was my whole reason for bearing through those two and staying there, I was the one who when he would come home from whichever military base he was at, he would always come home and walk through the door with a smile on his face no matter how tired he was. I was like his little girl he couldn't wait to come home to," Mitsu said a soft yet sad smile on her face. **

** Silence grew throughout the room as the three elder Slenderbrothers looked at their youngest brother in shock. "Did you know, Little Brother," Trender asked softly. "I did, Mitsu was seven when her brother enlisted," Slender said. "Why don't we take this to your office," Splendor said as he watched Mitsu shift uncomfortably. "Sounds like a good idea," Slender said as he set his hand on Mitsu's shoulder. "I'll make you guys some refreshments," Mitsu said and went to find Sally, after all she knew the young girl would have fun baking if nothing else. Shadow opted to help Mitsu and the Slenderbrothers all retreated to Slender's office. "So her brother was an army man, if she was seven that would mean," Offender said while in thought. "He enlisted right at the beginning of the Iraq War, however, he didn't see any action until 2009, close to the end of the war. He did three tours, came out of each one by the skin of his teeth, but he came out. He was on a one year tour close to the beginning of the Afghanistan War, but was injured in combat and honorably discharged and received a purple heart. If there is one person in this world I could never separate or take Mistu away from it would be him, for fucks sake I saw the understanding in his eyes everytime she would run off to the woods after her parents said something that hurt her feelings. Her thoughts that night I found her on the cliff, actually scared me," Slender said and sighed. "What do you mean," Offender said looking up from his lighter to Slender. "She was contemplating killing herself," Slender said in a grim tone. Trender gasped and looked at Splendor, who if he had a face, would have an expression of sheer horror. Offender couldn't help but understand his younger brother a little, he knew it was always more heartbreaking seeing a beautiful young woman willing to kill herself rather than suffer. He, himself, have seen it way too often, especially in young women in their teens, terrible really. "She is here though so you obviously stopped her," Splendor said softly. "She had told me that if anyone killed her, she would've rathered it be me," Slender said. "I couldn't though, not after waiting so patiently and actually hoping, I found myself in situations that I would never have found myself in if not for her. Dare I say I was smitten with her when I first saw her. She had a very unique character even back then," he continued.**

** Silence once again filled the air between the four brothers, then a knock on the door broke the silence. Slender opened the door to find Mitsu holding a tray. "I brought coffee and snacks," she said softly. "I'm sorry if I interrupted something important," she spoke again and looked at the group of four. "Nonsense darling, thank you for bringing us some refreshments," Slender said and took the tray from her. He noticed that the beautifully, yet intricately designed teapot which held the coffee and the four matching teacups as well as the cream and sugar containers first. How he loved this tea set it made him feel at ease, Shadow must have told Mitsu. The next thing he noticed was the assorted confectioneries and pastries that rested on the plate, he guesses that was Sally's doing. After a quick no problem Mitsu left the office and was on her way back to the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks however, when a strange shadow appeared and front of her and no it wasn't Shadow. She let out a surprised yelp and fell backward only to be caught by Trender. "Lurker, to what do I owe this unpleasant pleasantry," Slender said and took Mitsu from his brother. "So it is true, you've mated with a mortal slut, Zalgo will be most pleased to hear his suspicion was correct," the shadow said. It's voice was deeper than Shadow's voice and it looked like it hadn't slept in days. "Please refrain from calling MY MASTER'S MATE a slut Lurker. Such language is unbecoming of you after all you work for the supposed ruler of the under realm the great and mighty powerful Zalgo," Shadow said stepping in front of Mitsu and Slender. "Oh, this coming from the throw away child you became a slenderbeing's puppet," the shadow aka Lurker said. "Proxy, the word is Proxy, I don't work for the Puppeteer so I'm not a puppet, I'm a Proxy. There is a fucking damn difference," Shadow said. "Whatever doesn't matter because Slender is still mated to a human slut," Lurker said. "I AM NOT A DAMN SLUT! WHAT'S WITH PEOPLE CALLING ME SOMETHING I CLEARLY AM FUCKING NOT! Now let be clear on this one damn thing, Lurker, was it? I gave up my humanity to be with this man and I don't give a damn what this 'ruler of the under realm the great and mighty all powerful Zalgo' thinks about me. So on that that note let me get a few things straight. Number one: Yes, I am mortal for now. Number Two: No, I am not and never will be a whore, hoe, or slut all three basically samething but I don't give a fuck. Number Three: I don't give a fuck what Zalgo thinks hell, only person who's opinion matters to me is my brothers and personally he was like whatever long as your happy. So in conclusion your little master can go fuck himself up the ass with a ten foot pole while sucking his own dick," Mitsu said catching her breath at the end. **

** The elder three slenderbrothers watched in worried yet humored awe. Slender and Shadow were just watching with crossed arms and smirks as Mitsu went on a hormonal rampage brought on by the pregnancy. They would rather her cut a bitch then cry and right now if Lurker didn't back down they wouldn't stop her, stress wasn't good and she need some kind of coping mechanism, why not slit somebody's throat, it was the creepypasta way after all. Lurker looked from the girl in front of him to Slender then to Shadow who just shook her head in a negative form. Lurker may be her big brother, but he fucked up and pissed off Mitsu and that was one of the few things she would never save him from. Especially when he brought it on himself and he knew he fucked up and was looking for a way out. However, finally, he backed down and apologized to Mitsu for calling her a slut, but that didn't stop her from glaring at him. Which was fine, he would rather be glared at then stabbed or chopped to pieces or even worse slowly ripped apart by the four slenderbeings in front of him for pissing of the human wench. "Zalgo will be paying you a visit, be warned, he doesn't plan on coming alone. I suggest you find a safe place for your wench, Slender, otherwise who knows just how Zalgo will choose to have fun with her," Lurker said and threw back an Observer says hello to Shadow before disappearing. **

** Mitsu looked at her mate and noticed he looked tense. "Sorry, for not controlling my temper. I probably just made things worse," she said softly and sunk to her knees. "Mitsu, it's alright. We don't blame you for getting upset, please calm down," Splendor said gently as he kneeled down beside her. "Little brother, we should get her to the safe location we established for such times," this time it was Offender speaking quietly. He finally understood why his brother was so damn possessive over the girl. Not only did she truly love his brother from the bottom of her heart, but she was also willing to prove that she will go bat-shit psycho to be with him. Not many humans possess such a rare display of whole hearted love like that. "Shadow, go collect Jane and Smile, tell them to meet us in the living room in under ten seconds, and to come with weapon and ready to leave the mansion," Slender said his tone dark. "Yes, Master," Shadow said her voice grim but obedient. Slender let his third eldest brother scoop his mate into his arms and carry her into the living room where Jane and Smile were waiting. "Take Mitsu to the safe location, Zalgo is coming and it won't be long before we find ourselves in a messy situation. I want her and the baby as far away from it all as possible, get her there no matter what it takes," Slender said. "Alright," Smile said and walked toward Mitsu as Splendor put her down. "Will you be able to handle things here," Jane asked. "Of course we will, you and Smile get mom to a safer place," it was Jeff that spoke. He had seriousness written all over his face. "She's not even your real mom," Jane said giving him a look that was confused. "The day she stepped foot in this house as Slenderman's bride to be, she became my adopted mother. I refuse to lose another mom so keep her safe Jane, Smile, please," Jeff said actually showing some form of emotion. "I promise, to protect mother," Smile said. "I promise, to protect our mother even if I die trying," Jane said and looked at Jeff. **

** Slender watched the exchange before kissing Mitsu and setting her on Smile's back. "Wrap your arms around his neck only tight enough to keep from falling off. Mitsu, please don't worry love, I will come for you when this is all over. Then we'll spend time together, all of us. We will spend the remainder of the pregnancy as a family, all of us," he said and watch her look up at him with her beautiful hazel green eyes. "I would like that alot, especially if Joey were to stay with us for a few days at least," she said softly. "I will make it possible, love. Now Jane, Smile,go now," he said his voice filled with hurt. "Right," Smile and Jane said in unison and were a blur as they ran out the door. "We'll make it through this Little brother," Trender said as he set a hand on Slender's shoulder. "I hope so, I'll be damned if I let that monster get near her," Slender said. It didn't seem to take long, even though it was dark when Zalgo made himself known. "Slender, and the elder three slenderbrothers, seems like I interrupted a family reunion by sending Lurker to investigate if what I heard was true. Seems it was considering he told me that pretty little pet of yours nearly bit off his head when he kept calling her what she truly is, a slut," the demon said an evil, shit eating grin plastered on his face. "She is not a slut, she was a virgin before we mated. I should know considering I was the one who broke that maiden barrier," Slender said his face red in anger and embarrassment from having to say that out loud and in front of his brothers none-the-less. "Oh, really now. Must of tasted so sweet, popping a girl's cherry, oh but not just any girl this girl has been in love with you since she was five years old. How precious, how they grow up. However, that's enough of this talk, where is your adorable little mortal flower, I came here for the sole purpose of meeting her," Zalgo said looking around the room. "She isn't here, she's decided to go out for the evening," Slender said as Shadow stood in front of him. "Oh, with Smile Dog and Jane the Killer, yes I know about you sending her off with them. I also know that there is another certain character with an almost similar name I have going after them. How long do you think it will be before Sonic catches them?," Zalgo asked which in turn finally caused Shadow to snap. She didn't like that stupid bloodthirsty hedgehog who liked to think of himself as God. Slender looked at her and she took that as her cue to go after the blue furry abomination. "Enough talking then, good, Let's do this," Zalgo said and started toward the Slenderbrothers. **

** Jane, Smile, and Mitsu had made it to the river and decided to take a break so Mitsu could stretch her limbs before they set a walking pace. "Jane, Smile, who is this Zalgo and why does he have such an effect on everyone," Mitsu asked quietly as she walked between the two creepypastas. "Well, in short as to who he is, he is a very powerful demon Mitsu, and he's not the friendliest guy around. It is said that he alone can bring about the world's end if he so chose to do. The reason he has such an effect on us all, is because he is always trying to find a way to kill us but fails to do so. So he is hoping that he will succeed this time, and your the key to that victory. Do you understand Mitsu, he is most definitely not a friend," Jane said and took Mitsu's hand in her own. "He's a very very powerful and formidable foe, if he finds a weakness, he'll exploit it to get what he wants," Smile said and stiffened suddenly. "Smile, what's wrong," Mitsu asked. She was scared, something that had never happened to her, she never was scared. At least not since she found out her brother had been shot in some crossfires on the battle field and was wounded badly because of it. She remembered when they got the letter saying he was wounded in action and was undergoing intensive therapy because of it. She was scared then, because she didn't want to lose the only person who ever loved her enough to set her free. However, in this moment she was damn near terrified, she squeezed Jane's hand. "We have to move, climb on," Smile said in a hurried tone that made her not even hesitate from climbing on his back. They took off and Mitsu could hear the laughter and footfalls of whomever it was chasing them, and whoever they were, they were fast, almost supersonic fast. That's when it hit Mitsu,whatever it was it wasn't friendly and there was no way in hell of out running him or her. "Smile, tell me something, is there a creepypasta like Sonic the Hedgehog? Because I'm thinking by those footfalls it's gunna be impossible to outrun it and I hear a laugh similar to that blue furry videogame character," she asked clinging on to the red and black furred husky. "Yes, his name is Sonic, and you are correct he isn't friendly. We aren't going to be able to out run him, but hopefully Shadow will come hunting him down soon, you see, Shadow hates him. He has a God complex and he is ruthless with it, I just hope he doesn't-," Smile didn't finish his statement because there in front of them stood the very subject of his and Mitsu's discussion. "Fuck, he cut us off," Jane said. "Should've kept my mouth shut," Smile said. Mitsu studied the hedgehog for a moment, sure enough he looked just like the original Sonic, almost a complete copy except, his eyes were black with thick black ooze leaking from the sockets. He had red pupils and was covered in what looked like bloodstains all over his body, hell you couldn't even tell where it was suppose to be white. "Oh my, it seems you guys were much too slow, how do you expect to out run a supersonic hedgehog God like myself at the rate you guys were goin'," the blue creature said revealing sharply pointed teeth that were also stained with blood. **

** Shadow was cussing like a spinach eating sailor as she ran through the woods to catch up with the others. She hoped she wasn't too late, after all if that egotistical, perverted, sick, twisted, blue bastard got a hold of Mitsu, then all would be lost. He would kill her then kill the baby then bring back her corpse to Zalgo to do with as he pleases. She had seen it done before, and that was not a fate she wished for Mitsu, not the girl she protected for thirteen years. She tuned in her hearing and set it to where it was sensitive enough to pick up on Mitsu's thoughts. 'I'm terrified, I just want to go back to Slender. Please Shadow help, this creature, it scares me. I'm crying...because I'm scared...because this might be my end. Smile, no we can't leave Smile. Jane, they want me to run but I'm glued to one spot, my legs they won't move, what should I do,' Shadow was now hearing all of Mitsu's thoughts. She growled, she knew that Mitsu never cried, and Mitsu sure as hell never got terrified. Startled, shocked, a little scared, yes. However, terrified, never and that caused her to remove the bottom part of her mask. When she caught up to them she let out a predatoral cat like roar and that caused Jane to jump and quickly cover Mitsu's eyes. "Don't try to watch, Dark Shadow has emerged, stay between me and Smile and relax. Don't try to force my hand awy from your eyes," Jane was softly instructing Mitsu. Mitsu however, complied to any and everything that was asked of her. "Snapped Shad, what a nice surprise," Shdaow heard say. "It's not nice when I have to hunt you down Sonic," Shadow said. The blue creature slowly began backing away. "Now Shad, come on, I'm only following orders, you know how it is. Zalgo, man let me tell you, he has gone nuts about how Slender has this mortal wench in the words of Lurker, and he all jealous and is looking like well like he's gunna forcibly take her ya know. So He tells me to hunt them down and I do and now my job is over m'kay," the hedgehog said holding up his hands in defeat. "Well look who's drawn the short stick in life now, to think Sonic, your scared of me," Shadow said charging forward making quick work of the blue animal.**

** Mitsu felt Jane remove her hand from her eyes and she saw Shadow covered in Sonic's blood. "Shadow, I was terrified, I want this to stop," Mitsu said sinking to her knees and crying. She felt Shadow wrap her arms around her body and hold her. It was only after Jane pried Shadow off of her that she realized that Shadow was knocked out. "When she snaps she is very powerful, could stand toe to toe and hold her own against almost anyone. The down side, she passes out or crashes after the adrenaline in her system backs off and she calms down," she heard Smile say as Jane lifted Shadow onto her back. "We have to keep moving," Jane said. "Okay," Mitsu said and slowly and shakily climbed onto Smile's back. She was so consumed by fear that she almost grew paranoid, almost thanks to Smile being able to talk her out of it. Suddenly the air around her got hot, very hot, especially since it was still Spring where it was cooler at nights. Cool enough for a light jacket, but the air at the present time was uncomfortably hot, especially with her riding on Smile's back. "Zalgo," she heard Smile growl and felt him kneel down as a sign for her to get of off his back. "My, my, Slenderman chose well. A beautiful specimen you would make, Mitsu," a deep voice said and then he appeared and Mitsu could've swore her heart stopped. The demon before her was black with glowing red eyes and mouths all over his torso. He had horns on his head and spikes poking out from a limb occasionally, to Mitsu, this guy would be her worst nightmare. If there was anything her parents drilled in her head that she believed in, it would be that demons were bad news and should you ever encounter one you were doomed. Her heart beat quickened, in this moment, she was beyond terrified. She notice Jane put Shadow down and stand by SMile in front of her. However, time seemed to stand still as Zalgo quickly knocked out Jane then Smile and now was slowly walking toward her. "No please, stay away," she begged quietly. "My, it seems that sharp tongue of yours does have a weakness, fear. Yes, it would seem I have quite an effect on you, that's good, I want to hear that pounding heart of yours as I slowly back you into a corner," he said moving closer. 'The baby. I have to run, I have to, but my legs aren't working, I have to do something! My babies are in danger! Wait, babies...there is no time to think about that I have to run,' she thought as she backed away before taking off into a run. She let out a soft yelp however when he cut her off. "Now, now, why would you do such a thing," he said and grabbed her arm to pull her closer. The heat from his touch burning her skin and causing her to let out a pain-filled scream which echoed throughout the woods.**

** Slender and his three elder brothers had manage to push back Zalgo for the time being. However, something didn't feel right. It was as if he was forgetting something, he was worried, he could see Sonic's injured body a few yards ahead of him then he remembered. Shadow had snapped and was probably crashed, and that meant if Zalgo went after Mitsu and the others only Smile and Jane would be able to defend her, and not saying they were weak, but Zalgo was nearly out of his league. That's when he heard the pain-filled scream that ripped through the silence of the woods like a lion ripping into a zebra carcass. "MITSU," his tone louder than he thought and laced with worry. His mate let out that scream, she was in pain, she was scared, and she was carrying his child. These facts made him go off the deep end and he actually revealed his face. The sharp, flesh ripping razors that were his teeth glistening white, his long forked tongue tasting the air around him. His eyes glowed a purple-ish hue and his nose became noticable. This was his true identity and he never used it, unless he needed to, and hearing his mates scream of pain, he needed to use it. You could say much like Shadow snapped, he did as well. Mitsu was his and his alone. He was where the source of the sound was in no time at all and fought the urge to puke. There were his three children, as he liked to think of them, all knocked out, then there was Zalgo holding what was most precious to him. He hissed and the demon merely chuckled. "You chose well Slender, she is a beauty to behold despite being a, what was the word Lurker used, oh yes that's right a wench. She truly is lovely,perfect, and come to discover she is with child. Twins to be specific, that is truly something," Zalgo said and set a hand on the bare skin of her abdomen and kissing her cheek at the same time. The heat of this touch leaving burn marks on her caramell tan skin and causing her to scream in agony at the burning sensation of the demon's touch. Slender felt the rage burning inside him, his beloved, his Mitsu was in pain and he could tell that she was beyond terrified. He slowly walked towards the demon, he knew when she picked up on his aura because she calmed herself to the best of her ability and closed her eyes. He knew that she knew that he didn't want her to see what he was about to do to the demon and he knew that she was trusting him and him alone to save her. "Zalgo, you have made a major miscalculation. Did you know that slenderfolk are very protective and possessive of their mates and whatever else they may hold dearest to them. This of course can be a weakness, however, it is also a strength. You have harmed what is mine and now you will suffer the consequences of your foolish actions," he said his voice much deeper then before. **

** "Slender, come now old friend, it was merely a joke to see just how far you were willing to go to protect this mortal. Slender, what...no stop," that was all Mitsu heard the demon that held her say before her way ripped away from her. "You touched what is MINE," she heard her mate say. She then heardthe snapping of a bone and a pained filled graon before a hiss of an extremely threatening warning before she felt the cooler hands of her mate against her skin. "Open your eyes love," she heard him say and she didas she set her hands on his face. "Slender, love, I was so scared. I have never been so scared in my life, I thought he was going to kill me and the babies," she said not caring that she said babies and not baby. "Mitsu, your hurt," he said in a saddened tone. "But I'm alive," she said and kissed him passionately. "You're alive," he said and kissed her back pulling her as close as he could without aggrivating the burns on her skin. She gave a soft smile in relief before she laid her head on his chest. "Yes, and so are our children that are growing within me," she said and closed her eyes finally coming down from her adrenaline rush with tears rolling down her face. "Yes, alive," he said and looked up to see his elder brothers. "Zalgo found her," Splendor said sadly. "She's unconcious, the heat from his skin has left burn marks all over her body. I hope that she will be able to bear through the pain enough to wake up and eat," Slender said. It was obvious that he was worried about his mate and unborn children. "Twins" Smile said finally waking up. "What do you mean," Trender asked the husky. "I can smell two unknown yet new lives and they are coming from Mitsu's womb. There is more than one baby growing inside her," Smile said as Splendor and Trender picked up Jane and Shadow. "So instead of one niece or nephew," Offender said thinking out loud. "There are going to be two nieces or nephews," Smile said. "We should get back to the mansion, I want to put her to bed so she can rest comfortably, I don't know what will happen if she doesn't wake up," Slender said his tone grim and worried. "She will wake up, but it will take her a little longer she is mortal after all," Offender said finally he completely understood his youngest brother. He finally understood why Slender had waited so patiently for this girl to grow and mature before he devoured her not as his dinner, but as his lover. He saw the effect she had on his brother and secretly he was jealous, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he found someone he would offer a rose to and they would take it and let him devour them like his brother did Mitsu. He knew Splendor had someone and Trender never seemed interested in that sort of thing. "Let's go home," Trender said and lead the way back to the mansion. Offender was quiet the whole time due to his thought process, maybe he should talk to Trender about it. Maybe, he should keep it to himself for a little while longer. He wanted to see if Splendor would end up mating the one he was waiting on and see if Trender would ever find a mate. He wanted his younger brothers happily mated before he chose to settle down, though he would never tell them that.**

_And end! wow this chapter was long but don't think that's the end of the story. Man this chapter was a pain when it came to detail, due to the hand written version I had of this chapter being MIA I had to pretty much freestyle type this story with no frame to work with. Anyway I do not own any creepypastas because no way in hell I could come up with such awesome characters and I also do not own our disney movie reference of Mulan either, the wonderful people at disney own that. Oh yes I had to do some character development for Offender cause Imma be honest if I had him as a big brother that is how I would picture him being, trying to understand his younger siblings. Shout out to the ever loving Beta-Chan, gotta love her, right? and that's all so until next time! Oh and if there are any questions please leave a review of your question or PM me and I will gladly answer any question you may have! Love u guys, -Cupid_


	6. Recovery and Graduation

_This is more of a definite filler chapter as well as one to show you how Slender and the others all recovered from Zalgo's visit to the mansion. So be warned this is kinda of well... a most absolute crack chapter... you have been warned. Also human forms will be used in this chapter as well as some other various chapters to come. Just cause I am awesome like that. Warning chapter has mentions of bodily fluid coming from the stomach through the mouth, the first part of this chapter is not for the faint of heart u have been warned. -Cupid_

** Slender stayed close to Mitsu at all times and watched her like a mother hen after their visit from Zalgo. At first Mitsu had everyone worried that she wouldn't wake up, she had experienced some trauma and slept for three days after that, Shadow on the other hand, was crashed for two of those three days, and it was on the third day, much to everyone's relief that Jeff and Shadow managed to wake Mitsu up by doing what they do best, arguing. Shadow had curled up on the couch with her head in Masky's lap as the said proxy played video games with BEN. She had covered up with her favorite homemade quilt Mitsu had been taking the time to make for her as a thank you for watching over her and protecting her over the past thirteen years. Everything was somewhat peaceful, somewhat meaning it was as peaceful as it could be with Slender sitting there muttering curses under his breath every five seconds and tossing a wadded up ball of paper to the side after said every five second curse. It had been during one of the rare moments, since setting up his makeshift office in the living room, when he left that Jeff decided to try and snatch Shadow's beloved blanket away. "NOOOOOO, GIMME MY BLANKIE! MY MOMMA MITSU GAVE IT TO ME," Shadow said louder than she meant to in her sleepy state. "No, come on you are eighteen not eight Shadow. It's time for the 'blankie' to go bye-bye," Jeff said trying to keep his voice low so Slender wouldn't hear him. "JEFFY~ GIVE ME MY BLANKET!," Shadow said and snatched the said article of cloth from the pale skinned boy. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, YOU SAD EXCUSE FOR A PASTA," Jeff yelled then. "Jeffrey Woods,for causing a disturbance as well as what you just said to Shadow, I suggest you apologize and go to your room for time out or suffer severe consequences," everyone heard a soft yet commanding voice say. It was one that sent chills down everyone's spine. "Who's gunna... OH Mitsu...yes ma'am I'll apologize and go to time out right away," Jeff started with what was going to be a smartass retort but quickly changed it after seeing a freshly awakened Mitsu that was still half asleep and emitting a doom aura to any who pissed her off at the moment. **

** The next thing anyone knew Mitsu was being pulled by Slender's tendrils into his arms and was held there. "Mitsu, thank goodness," he said and laid his head atop of her own. "Mitsu," Masky said before Shadow jumped up and ran over to wrap her arms around her master's lover and her adopted mother. "MAMA MITSU!," came the cry of an eight year old and then the arms of Sally where felt. "Um guys, I'm like super friggin hungry, so can we please you know move so I can get something to eat before I you know get sick," Mitsu said with a face flushed fire engine red. Shadow immediately pulled away and went into the kitchen to fix something to eat. Slender was trying not to squeeze his beloved mate to death. "Mitsu, you have no idea how worried I was for you and for our children," Slender said. "So I guess everyone knows," Mitsu said softly. Her eyes closed from the tiredness her body still felt, when suddenly she felt her stomach churn. She pushed herself from her beloved's arms cupping her hand to her mouth before dashing off to the nearest bathroom. "Mitsu!," Slender called after her, worry thick in his voice. He quickly followed after her only to enter the bathroom in time to pull her hair out of the way as she emptied what little she did have in her stomach into the toilet. Not really knowing what to do he knelt down and rubbed her back until she had exhausted herself and finished throwing up completely before getting a rag and wiping her face gently and pulling her away from the toilet and into his arms on the floor. He rocked gently and laid his head atop of hers, sending a soothing aura to her, letting her know that he was there and he wasn't going to let her go. "Slender love, please flush the toilet before the smell makes it start up again," she asked in a hoarse whisper. He did as his mate asked and just held her there until she felt better, however Shadow appeared before that and gave Mitsu a ginger ale. The soon to be mother accepted it gratefully and talked with Shadow briefly while Slender held beverage helped with the sickness feeling in her stomach and removed the foul taste of vomit from her mouth. "Mitsu, you need to eat something. Anything, so what would you like," Shadow asked her. "Cheesecake with pickles in it with whipped cream and a cherry on top and a hot ham and cheese sandwich," she said softly. **

**She felt her mate chuckle and blushed, she was hungry and due to the pregnancy she couldn't eat her once favorite foods. So she felt relieved when Shadow merely smiled and nodded her head before leaving to go make her food. "Why don't we go into the living room, if all else fails we can get a bucket or something for you," Slender said softly. "No, I'd rather stay on the edge of my seat just in case of a mad dash. But, the living room does sound like a wonderful idea," she said and rested her head on his shoulder. He just shook his head gently, he knew his mate wanted him to carry her, and that he didn't mind. He scooped her up bridal style and carried her into the living room. After the initial excitement, Mitsu allowed Jeff to join everyone else and a peacefulness once again resided over the Pasta Mansion. BEN and Jeff playing video games, Shadow cooking Mitsu's food in the kitchen, Mitsu resting on the couch with Slender, and everyone else going about their business. Mitsu looked up from her book in time to see Masky enter the kitchen and then hear a horror filled yelp come from said room. "Masky bro, is everything ok," Hoody called worried about his fellow proxy. "PICKLES IN CHEESECAKE! SHADOW THAT'S SO GROSS," Masky yelled. "GOOD MAYBE YOU'LL KEEP OUT OF MITSU'S CHEESECAKE NOW," came the aforementioned female proxy's stern yet rather loud reply. Not too long after that, Mitsu saw Masky head upstairs before Shadow brought out her sandwich, slice of cheesecake, and a ginger ale. "Arigato, Shadow," she said before taking the plate and settling back on the couch.**

** *le small time skip brought to you by Beta-chan's cosplaying skills***

** Sometime later Shadow approached Mitsu with dark blue ticket like paper with silver letters. "Shadow, what are these," Mitsu asked confused. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I have been using my all magical shadow powers to impersonate you and finish up high school for you. Your welcome," the female proxy said in an almost murmur. "SHADOW! How could you do that you know they probably have caught on to you! Especially if my parents told them anything," Mitsu said pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Oh relax Mitsu, Joey already told them that he took over guardianship of you since your parents kicked you out and you now live with him. They have no idea because they are literally in Japan like you called that one and because I took over for you, you'll be graduating with five chords and honors," Shadow said matter of factly. "Yes but Shadow dear, listen we can't take everyone to graduation, I can't go what if someone recognizes me? What will we tell them then," Mitsu asked. "Simple, your my elder identical twin that married before me," Shadow said smirking. "Does Slender approve of this?," Mitsu asked. "Approve of what?," she heard and turned to find her mate. She held the tickets in his line of sight and let out an exasperated sigh. "Apparently, I am graduating," she said and glared at the proxy who was looking at Slender pleadingly. "I just wanted Mama Mitsu to know the feeling of success, the diploma is hers, she would've gotten it anyway, besides, wouldn't be a fun family thing? I got enough for everyone to go," Shadow said softly. "I don't see the harm, Mitsu love why don't we go. It'll be a nice change of scenery," Slender said wrapping his arms around Mitsu and gently placing a hand over her ever growing baby bump. "Fine, but you get to tell everyone the rules and I expect everyone to be on their best, absolute, without a doubt, one hundred percent best behavior otherwise heads will roll," Mitsu said before gently pulling free and heading to her's and Slender's room to lay down for a nap. **

** "Yay, this is going to be so much fun," Shadow said happily. "Now remember Shadow, Mitsu doesn't need alot of stress. So after the ceremony we are coming straight back here," Slender said. "Yes sir Master~," Shadow said and did a happy dance all the way to her's and Masky's room to tell her beloved the good news. **

** So when the said day was upon the house, everyone was quick to jump out of bed, well everyone, except Mitsu. Said Slender mate was curled up in a ball on hers and Slender's bed trying to get a few more minutes of sleep in before she had to leave the comfort. "Mitsu, love come along now. Time to get up," Slender said lifting said eighteen year old up and setting her on her feet. "B-But, I was comfy," Mitsu said sleepily and slowly walked over to the closet to pull something out to wear when Trender knocked and walked in the room. "Okay now my precious baby sister in law. Let's get you all cute!," He said before dragging Mitsu away into some sort of dressing room. **

***le small time skip brought to you by...Levi Heicho's Cleaning Skills~***

** Mitsu finally emerged from the Trender Dressing Room in a beautiful, loose, short sleeved, light purple sundress with a matching sun hat and ballet flats. "I feel so girly," she said and let out a tired sigh. "AWE MAMA MITSU YOU LOOK SO CUTE!," Shadow said and hugged her. "Trender~, you couldn't of put me in a darker color? Pastels make me feel weird," Mitsu said managing to break Shadow's hold on her. "This looks absolutely perfect on you besides, pastels aren't all that bad," Trender said and snapped his fingers. "You and onii-sama would get along so well," she said before walking off. "Onii-sama? Wait Mitsu! Tell me what that means," he called out a little too late. Mitsu retreated to her's and Slender's room only to find not the white faceless form of her beloved, but a tall pale skinned, softly masculine, light blue eyed version of her beloved. He had short yet neatly messy (if that's possible) black hair. "Mm hmm I think I like this side of you almost as much as the other side, just saying," she said giving him a small startle. "I'm guessing you like what you see then love," Vincent aka Slender said and gave a smirk when his young mate blushed a little at the form he was currently in's half naked body. "Maybe, Just a little bit," Mitsu said. "Just a little is that all?," he asked and gave a light hearted chuckle. "I'm not saying," Mitsu said and went to her side to get her wallet off her nightstand. Vincent followed her and pulled her to him with her back to him. "Slender," she went to say but stopped when she felt his hand on her stomach. "Vincent, and relax love I'm just saying good morning to my adorable little ones," he said and guided her by the chin into a romantic kiss. "Trying to suave and sweet talk when you know I really don't even wanna be up. Well played dear, well played," she said and smiled before pulling away and heading towards the door. "Hurry and finish getting dressed, don't want to be running late," she said and walked out the room. **

** Apparently Mitsu wasn't the only one Trender played dress up with. Mitsu had been in the middle of telling Jeff no knives when Sally came in with a big smile and a squeal. Sure enough, Sally was dressed similar to Mitsu only it was light pink instead of light purple. "Mama Mitsu lookie~ we match! We're twins," Sally said and hung onto Mitsu. "Yes I see sweetheart," Mitsu said and smiled. "Awe well don't you two look like the perfect mommy and daughter pair, you two are adorable," she heard Splendor say and turned to find a baby faced brunette with rosy cheeks and the same color eyes as her mate's. The male in front of her wearing a colorful pinstripe suit with matching top hat. "Wow Splendor is that you? I wouldn't have known if it weren't for the colorful pinstripes," Mitsu said and smiled. "Why thank you, my name in this form however is Asher," he said smiling. "Right, I'll remember that, thank you for telling me," she said and led Sally to where Trender had drug Shadow, the unwilling proxy, off to. When Mitsu entered said room there was another brunette similar to Asher (Splendorman) in the room working on Shadow. He had on a lighter blue sweater vest with a darker blue short sleeved Polo shirt under it and a pair of fashionable khaki pants. He too had a somewhat soft masculine face only his seemed more like a work of art. However, unlike her mate and his third eldest brother, this male had smokey grey eyes. **

** "See Shadow this is another reason I was against it in the first place," Mitsu said and stood in the door way. "But, I wasn't going to not let you not get your High School Diploma," Shadow said in a huff. "So my dear eldest brother in law, care to tell me the name for this form," Mitsu said. "Yes of course! It's Mantel, which is French for the word designer and is commonly used as a male name. Cute right,"Trender or Mantel asked winking. "Sure, it suits you rather well," Mitsu said. "Thank you sweetie," Mantel(Trender) said. Mitsu smiled and led Sally away once again to go find the second eldest out of her three older brother in laws. She found said brother in the library reading a book and holding a rose in a pale hand. His eyes a smokey grey like Trender's and his hair long and silver neatly tied in a low ponytail under his fedora hat. His features were a bit more hard line masculine but not so much you couldn't see the softness of his face. He actually had on a yellow Polo short sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans. "Somethings will never change with you will they?," Mitsu asked and sat down across from him, pulling Sally in her lap. "You like it little sister? I think you'll even like the name for it," he said smiling a half smile. "Oh really, and what might your name be in this form," she asked in a mocking tone. "Aito," he said simply and laughed when she made a face. "Yea I think you hit the nail on the head. You definitely got the affection giving thing down pat," she said. "I'll take that as a compliment," he said. "Why Japanese though," she asked. "Most say that Spanish is the language of love, some say that French is the language of romance, truth be told I myself have found myself smitten with a beautiful Japanese woman. Because of this, my dear sweet sister in law, I willingly leaned enough to hold a conversation in Japanese, also, I was curious about the Japanese part of your bloodline," he said.**

** "There is nothing special," she said and went to leave the room. "I'm sorry, I had honestly forgotten the wound of your parents betrayal to you was still fresh. Forgive me, imouto-san," he said holding her wrist gently in his had. "So, he told you everything," she asked softly. Offender stayed quiet for a moment. "They weren't 'parents' more like pushy culture preservers. They hated me, because I was a girl so any children I had would not carry on my father's name. The only thing they would have would be his blood. They hated me for it, they hated me for loving Slender, they even hated me for something that wasn't my fault," Mitsu said. "They...they never let me cry in front of them, even if I did want to, they wouldn't allow it. I guess that's how I first met Slender, though I'm not sure. You know forget it, it's getting close to time to leave anyway," she said and left the room carrying a sleeping Sally. After Mitsu left the room, the second eldest slender brother realized that his youngest sibling had been practically hiding in a corner in the room and listening in on their conversation. "I see now Slendy. She was just like you, outcasted, hated, resented, alienated. All that you experienced while you had walked among human kind caused you to be a damn near perfect Slenderbeing. I see now, why she had captivated you to a point you nearly went mad," Offender said. "She saved me once, I'm just paying her back with pure love," Slender said. "What do you mean," Offender said. "At first, she was prey. My next meal, but then I had overheard her tell her brother that the stories about me didn't scare her because she didn't believe I could be that bad. That's what caused my downward spiral, that simple statement caused me to begin the hunt mark or in some cultures its called the imprint. I started to fall for her and it's what caused me to slip, I was almost at my limit. I was pacing not to far from her house trying to decide what to do when I felt her near so I hid and what I heard next caused me to be able to hang on," he said. "What did you hear," Offender ask. "Her singing voice," Slender said after a moment of silence. Offender smiled and got up from his spot. "Maybe it's about time I take a mate of my own. Maybe a nice Slenderbeing maiden, or a human or a proxy. Who knows the list is endless," he said. "Seriously," Slender said. "Yup, eventually, but for now, I got a baby sister I can dote on as well as two little nieces or nephews, so I'm good for now," Offender said and left the room. **

** Slender stood awestruck, he had just had a conversation with his second eldest brother. He and Offender normally couldn't be around each other without so much as at the least a glaring match. Yet, they just had a regular conversation like it was as natural for the two of them as teleporting was to one of their kind. He shook his head and let a smile come to his lips, maybe Mitsu is doing something good for the CreepyPasta Mansion and its residents. He let out a sigh and left the room to join his mate and the others who were ready and waiting in the living room. "Alright everyone. Remember to stay on your best behavior and that we will be coming straight home as soon as the ceremony is over. So, no lollygagging or goofing around, some of the other Pastas have decided that after the ceremony is over they would be paying a visit to the Mansion. With that said, let's get to this ceremony," Slender said only to have Splendor cut over him in the end. **

** Once everyone got to the massive stadium and found their seats there was a buzz of voices. Mitsu happened to see her brother and offered for him to sit with her, Vincent, Sally, and her three elder brother in laws. Joey was a welcomed familiar face as she leaned her head on her brother's shoulder and held her mate's hand. The ceremony seemed to roll on forever until they finally started calling names, starting with the Honors graduates. Mitsu was actually on the edge of her seat when she saw Shadow line up took take her place next. Her heart beat a million miles a minute it seemed and she chewed her lip in nervousness. "What's wrong," Vincent asked quietly. "At ceremonies like this one, the usually use your full given name," Mitsu said. "Oh, that's right, not even I know your full given name," Vincent said. "Well be prepared to memorize it if you're going to because you're bout to learn it," she said. Finally Shadow moved and then she swallowed hard. 'Here it goes,' she thought. "Mitsuki Akari Fumitake," the vice principal called out and Yuki (Shadow) walked out and shook hands while receiving her diploma. Mitsu gave a breath of relief that none of the others seemed to notice or care about her full given name. "Tell me something love, what does your first and middle name translate into anyway,"Vincent whispered so no one can hear. "Beautiful moon is the translation for Mitsuki, and Akari translates and light or brightness. So I roughly translate it as Beautiful moon light," Mitsu said as low as her mate did blushing the whole while. **

** "It's a really pretty name, love," he said and wrapped his arm around the small of her back to give her some support. "If you think so," she said and watched the remainder of the ceremony in relative peace. After the ceremony was finally over, Yuki found her way to the group. "Mama, Papa, did you guys see me walk," she asked. "Yes we did," was Mitsu's response. "Let's go home," Vincent said and started to lead the way. They met up with Joey one more time and he gave Mitsu a present before telling her goodbye for the time being and leaving. On the way home, Mitsu got tired and so her beloved mate ended up carrying her again. Not that he didn't mind. "So can we throw a small party, pretty please," it was Jeff asking. Mitsu let the question ponder on her mind for a moment before deciding that everyone did deserve a reward for being so well behaved. "As long as its small Jeffrey," she said using his full first name. "Yes ma'am," Jeff said and elbowed BEN with a mischievous smirk. Mitsu was so tired that she could barely hold her eyes open. "And not too loud Jeffrey," Vincent added and went to lay Mitsu down in their room once everyone got back to the mansion. **

** "Oi, Slender," Mitsu said and grabbed the now original formed hand of her mate. "Yes," he asked softly. "I Love You," she said even softer and closed her eyes. "I Love You as well, My Precious Mitsu," Slender said and laid down beside her. with everything settled down for the day, he began to drift off to sleep himself, he didn't mind, as long as his Mitsu was near him. "I wander what tomorrow will hold," she said before drifting off into slumber. "Yes indeed," he said and followed suit. **

**-**_Okay! That chapter being complete finally, Beta-chan, why you so mean? Just joking, we all love Beta-chan right? Well if not please learn to lol she is what keeps this ship somewhat sailing. Many times already I have tried to stop, but Beta-chan is like no...just no. So yeah, anywho I will go over human names for the slenders and shadow since I didnt really now any of their actual human names I decided to use my own creativity and try to give them names based on personality. Though I dont think it worked for Slender, poor dear, anyway. Slender= Vincent; Splendor= Asher; Trender= Mantel; Offender= Aito; and Shadow= Yuki. Okay to keep from being confused, Shadows human form name is Yuki, however she was pretending to be Mitsu, so thats why, it makes sense on its own trust me. Anyway this is purely a kinda peaceful crack chapter, and trust me it can and maybe will get much worse than this. But for now this is what my half asleep brain concocted so here ya go. If you have a suggestion for a crazy adventure for our lovely Pastas do leave a comment or PM me if you don't feel comfy leaving a comment/review. Please follow and or favorite the story if ya liked it believe me, I appreciate the support. And I will say once again, I own no Pastas cept Shadow. I own Mitsu, Joey and the little twins growing in Mitsu, they are all I own. This story is not for profit it is purely fan based. Arigato, see you soon. Love Cupid~_


End file.
